Abuse
by Evelynn729
Summary: Alice has been abused, by her father for far to long. The cullen's take her in., and her best friends becomes more than that and her father tries to take her back? what will happen? sorry for crappy summary reallly good story though
1. Chapter 1

Alice didn't want to wake up. But continuing to slumber, with the sunlight leaking through the gaps of her curtains, and the commotion coming from downstairs, was just impossible.

Her pillow was still damp with tears. She could taste the salt on her tongue. Alice couldn't remember anything from last night, except for the slamming of doors, the shouting and stumbling, and the blows to her back as her father released all his pent up anger. And then everything was just a haze through blurry eyes of tears and fading in and out of consciousness.

"6:30." Alice mumbled to herself, staring at the luminescent numbers on her alarm clock Any second now, and she'd be forced to get up. The muscles in her back were sore school today was going to be horrible. Not that it was any better any other day.

"Alice!" She heard her father snarl, followed by a loud crash. A ceramic plate, probably."Coming." She mumbled into her pillow. Abuse was what she woke up to, what she was a victim to, and what she fell asleep to. Her father was her stood up, her head pounding, stars flashing in front of her eyes. She stumbled out her door. The memories of last night's beating flashed in her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she blinked them away. No, she wouldn't cry. Crying meant she cared enough to get hurt. She didn't care. Because soon enough she would be out of that hell hole. Soon enough, she'd turn eighteen. And she could leave it all behind once and for all.

Downstairs, her parents were arguing. Her baby brother, Lucas, was in Alice's mother's arms wailing as he was jostled in the flurry of shouting and yelling. Quickly, she ran to his aid and scooped him from her mother's arms. Not that her mother, Leanne, noticed anyway."It's okay, Lucas." Alice cooed softly. "Alice will take you out later, and make everything better, okay?" There was a ugly red mark on the baby's cheek. Her father obviously hadn't been very gentle last night in his drunken 's back still ached, and walking was a pain. She was still in the clothes she was in when she came home the night before; a blue tank top the color of her eyes, and grey faded jeans.

"Alice, get you fucking ass in the kitchen right now, you dirty piece of scum!" Her father had always been one with words."Coming." was her reply.

She mumbled into her pillow. Abuse was what she woke up to, what she was a victim to, and what she fell asleep to. Her father was her stood up, her head pounding, stars flashing in front of her eyes. She stumbled out her door. The memories of last night's beating flashed in her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she blinked them away. No, she wouldn't cry. Crying meant she cared enough to get hurt. She didn't care. Because soon enough she would be out of that hell hole. Soon enough, she'd turn eighteen. And she could leave it all behind once and for all.

Downstairs, her parents were arguing. Her baby brother, Lucas, was in Alice's mother's arms wailing as he was jostled in the flurry of shouting and yelling. Quickly, she ran to his aid and scooped him from her mother's arms. Not that her mother, Leanne, noticed anyway."It's okay, Lucas." Alice cooed softly. "Alice will take you out later, and make everything better, okay?" There was a ugly red mark on the baby's cheek. Her father obviously hadn't been very gentle last night in his drunken 's back still ached, and walking was a pain. She was still in the clothes she was in when she came home the night before; a blue tank top the color of her eyes, and grey faded jeans.

"Alice, get you fucking ass in the kitchen right now, you dirty piece of scum!" Her father had always been one with words."Coming." was her reply."What are you doing, holding that bag of shit?" He referred to her brother as that always. He was ungrateful, and saw anyone apart from himself as grime on the bottom of his shoes."That's your mother's job. But then again, she's just as much of a worthless cow as you are." He took as swig from an unlabelled bottle."I don't want you to come home today. Go sleep in the park or some shitty place. Don't bother coming home until tomorrow night, unless you want me to give you a replay of last night." He remembered how he had punched her and strangled her the night before. It was crystal clear in his mind. Her father's lips twitched into a dark smile."Oh, and take that shit faced baby with you. He isn't worth no crap." Her mother began yelling again. Alice took her leave. Grabbing a ajcket discarded on the floor, she hurried out the door, holding a crying one year old Lucas all the way. He was only beginning to crawl; he couldn't defend himself against anything. Lucas needed Alice.

Now a good 6 blocks away from the house at a park near the side of the road, she sat down on the grass. Lucas had now stopped crying, but his cheeks were still blotchy and covered with tear sighed. "Lucas, what are we going to do?"

It was after the time school should have been out when he gurgled in reply, happier than he ever was in the house."Alice, is that you? Oh Alice, dear!" Esme rushed over to the two of them. Esme was Edward and Emmet's mother. She was one of the few people who knew what Alice went through, and she had long ago vowed into had watched on in horror as the beatings got worse over time. and when Lucas was born, Esme so nearly cracked. It was only Alice begging, and sobbing uncontrollably on her kitchen floor, did she not tell the authorities about the going-ons in the Brandon bruises on Alice's neck were visible beneath her curls of hair."Alice, what happened? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Esme fussed over her as if Alice was one of her own children."He beat me again last night. It was better than the other times though, I didn't collapse." Alice tried to give Esme a reassuring smile, but could only manage a grimace. A sharp pain shot through her again as she tried to stand. Lucas' weight unbalanced her, and Esme grabbed her arm to steady her."Come, Alice. Stay with us for a couple of nights. Please." Esme had always been a mother figure to her. The whole family was like her own. They all knew, but vowed to silence. Carlisle, Esme's husband, was a doctor and could treat her injuries. It was how she had met the family. She had run blindly from the house, with a head injury, and blacked out in the park, only to be found by an astounded Carlisle

The Cullen's', Swans' and Hales' had all been magnificently welcoming. They were very tight, and almost like a big family. Alice loved them all. Especially a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed southern gentleman. A southern gentleman named Jasper, Jasper Hale.

JASPER'S P.O.V

"Boys! Alice is here! Come say hello!" Esme's voice filled the whole house. She was like a second mother to me. I grinned, and bounded down the stairs, followed by Edward and Emmet. They laughed raucously, shoving each other all the way down."Hey Alice!" I swept her into a tight hug. She hissed between her teeth. I relinquished my hold of her immediately, my brow furrowed."It's fine, just a little battered and bruised." She gasped, yet still attempted to sound non-chalantley ."He beat you _again_?" I wanted to hurt him for hurting her. I wanted to do something. But that would just hurt her further. That is something I could _never _do. I loved her. In a way she would never were visible on her neck. Black and blue covered her neck. He had _strangled_ her. The monster had hurt her in such ways. I wanted to kill him."Lucas and Alice will stay here for a few days, if you don't mind." During the period of time of my distraction, Rosalie and Bella had filtered into the room. They both gave Alice looks of sympathy."Come on, Alice. Let's get you changed." Rosalie carefully took Alice's hand and took her upstairs, while Bella took Lucas and took him to the kitchen to give him something to eat. The poor kid looked starved. Alice looked no better.

"We can't stand by and do nothing." I was seething. Emmet put a restraing, yet comforting hand on my shoulder."Bro, we can't do anything. Just wait a few more months. She'll be eighteen, and can move in with us. Lucas can come too, his parents wouldn't miss him anyways." Edward was always the voice of reason."Fine." I grudgingly allowed them to drag me upstairs, to where I could hear Alice and Rosalie conversing. Her bell-like laugh was calming, soothing. I sighed and closed my eyes. She was beautiful, perfect. In ways she couldn't see. And one day, some lucky guy will have her. Oh, how I wished that lucky guy could be me.

BELLA'S P.O.V

"That's a good boy, Lucas." Lucas was adorable. Like Alice, he had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was like my son, or nephew. I loved him to pieces. Edward came into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a reassuring kiss to the top of my head. I smiled and leaned back against him. Lucas sat at the table in his chair, experimentally attempting to spoon his own food unsuccessfully."He's going to grow up into an amazing person, that boy is." Edward loved Lucas to pieces too. He would one day show the boy how to ride a bike, how to play catch. We'd be the family that he never had. All of , Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie,, Edward, and myself; we'd be there for Alice and Lucas when no one else was.

Lucas turned to look over at us with twinkling eyes. I smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair away from my face."Let's get you fed and cleaned up, buddy." Edward began feeding him, while Lucas gurgled happily. I went upstairs to find some clothes to change him in to after his bath. We always had a box of things for Lucas and Alice. They stayed here more than their own house!Alice had changed into a pair of shorts and a brand new shirt that Rosalie and I had bought for her on our last shopping trip."Bella! There you are! Where's Lucas?" Alice was a ball of energy. The bruises were much less obvious, covered with powder and make up now."He's downstairs with Edward. I was just going to get the bath ready for him." I smiled. She mouthed a quick 'thank you' and gave me a watery, grateful smile before dashing back into the spare room that was prepared for her and Lucas.

Alice had been through a lot. And we would be with her every step of the way. We were her family. We would save her when no one else could.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

I was externally grateful for what Esme and Carlisle always did for me. They gave me food, clothes, a life. But at this moment I was waiting for Bella to finish with Lucas , so we could all get past this and just act normal. Jasper was here, I love him , I think, but he could never love a worthless piece of crap like me so I kept it to myself. I went into the living room where everybody was except for Bella and Edward who were still giving Lucas a bath and better clothes. I wanted to make my appreciations known." Esme and Carlisle, and the rest of you I want to thank you for letting my brother and I stay here, and thank you for feeding us, clothing us, and for housing us" I paused not knowing how to continue my speech but then it hit me " I Love You guys" With that everybody gave me a big hug first Carlisle , then the rest of the Cullen's , Bella and Edward had joined us again and I took Lucas in my arms. Rosalie gave me a big hug and told me she would do anything for me I said thanks. I then turn to Jasper who was only inches from me and he embraced me in the biggest hug I had gotten in my whole life and gently kissed my cheek I love him so.

Jasper POV

I went when it was my turn to hug Alice , but when she turned to me I didn't know what to do, so I embraced her like Emmett might have. I wanted to say something loving as Rosalie had done but instead I kissed her on her cheek maybe now she would now realize how I felt about her but she just smiled and went to sit on the couch next to Bella, They were playing with Lucas. He was such a cute little baby and he had all of Alice's feature expect for his lips I don't know were those came from. My guess there shit-head dad. God I just wanted to hurt him, the way he had hurt Alice. Hurt the love of my life

Nobody POV

" Alice , do you need a shower" Esme had asked Alice, Alice replied " no that's alright I took one after.. Um.. Last night. " she then was lost in thought . We all knew what she was thinking about , Rosalie was the first to say something " Alice , your going to be staying with us for a while so let me and Bella treat you to some clothes." Alice looked shocked and replied " I cant take your guy's money, I wont" Bella then spoke up " Alice haven't you always wanted to take me Shopping , now's your chance" Alice sighed.

Alice POV

"fine" I giggled as Rosalie and Bella bounced up and went over to Carlisle. I assume they were asking for money but as much as I didn't like spending their money I didn't say anything Lucas and I were in big need for more clothes. Bella spoke " Alice I have to go get changed I'm still wet from Lucas me and Rose will be down in a second " she and Rose ran up the stairs. I stood up awkwardly and took Lucas from Edward . " Thanks you guy's so much I'm going to go put Lucas in the car." I said walking towards the door" Jasper stood up and walked toward me and said "here let me help you" so he opened the door for me and helped me walk to Rosalie's Porsche., " I feel so out of place near this car , ya' know" I said to Jasper as I was putting Lucas into the built in car-set Emmett had installed after my first stay with them. " you shouldn't it's not your fault that.." he stopped himself I'm glad he did I wasn't ready to talk about my dad it was way to painful. "Jasper, it's not because of … _him_… it's because im not as fortunate as them that's all" I said trying to change the subject, but only to let the conversation end up on a subject that wasn't any more helping. " well you are now , you have all of us, you never have to leave here you know" Jasper said I shut the door to Lucas so we could talk in private Lucas was always interrupting us. I love that little boy. " your not the Cullen's, Jasper" he stepped closer to me " no, but Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind if you stayed " I sighed Jasper wasn't going to give up. He was so close to me , so close I wanted to hug him. I guess it wouldn't be inappropriate in this situation seeing , as he was the one trying to get me to move in.

Jasper POV

I was trying to get her to stay with the Cullen's and then also I could see her more. That would be great. She was leaning closer to me I got the feeling she wanted a hug so I gave her one. Putting my head on top of hers. She was wearing a pear of Rosalie's high heals it let her reach to my shoulders. Although she was a lot shorter than me we were only a year apart in age. I laid sweet kisses upon her hair. I wanted to kiss her lips but that would be wrong. She had just been beaten the night before, and she didn't feel the way for me as I felt for her. She rested her head on my chest. " You are the best friend a girl could have Jasper" she said " Alice, I love you" She didn't say anything just looked up at me.

Alice POV

I looked up at him with a blank face. " only like the others right like a brotherly love" I said trying to make sense of anything. He said " no Alice, not brotherly love ,like…" he was cut off bye Rosalie trying to get me in the car I was pushed in the back seat I rolled down the window to let Jasper finish the sentence but he just asked me " Can we talk when you get Back" I nodded " of course" and the car pulled away from him . I turned and watched as we got farther and farther away from each other. I decided I needed to tell Rosalie and Bella what Jasper had just partially told me.

" You guys I'm confused about something" I said messing with Lucas's hair. "what are you confused about" Bella asked from the front passenger seat. " when Jasper was talking to me before you guys came out, he told be that he loved me" Rosalie replied " We all said we loved you" I had a 'duh' look on my face " I know that's why I said to him only like the others right like a brotherly love, and he began saying no Alice, not brotherly love ,like and that's when you guys came out" he asked me if we could talk later but I don't know what I'm going to say." Rosalie " Yay, your going to be my sister in law" Bella hit Rosalie's arm " do you feel the same way about him" I paused and just thought about it of course I liked him, a lot but how could he like me, I'm just a worthless girl who cant defend herself. Bella gasped along with Rosalie "Alice you are not, worthless " Rosalie said , I had just said that last part out loud. "yes I am, and you guys weren't meant to her that so lets just go shopping". Bella and Rosalie exchanged looks at got out of the car , I pulled Lucas out of his car-seat and found a cart for him to sit in, we were quiet most the time. Except when Rosalie found this really beautiful green emerald dress. There was a long one that went to my knees when I tried it on and then there was a shorter one that was a little above my knee's . I had originally decided to get the longer one but Rosalie insisted that I had to get both so I did. We got done shopping and we went back to the Cullen's I walked in with Lucas on my hip. Jasper immediately stood up and looked at me, I nodded in understandment . Emmett asked if he could hold Lucas who had just fallen asleep so I gave Lucas and followed Jasper upstairs into his bedroom ( the guest bedroom, he always stayed in when he was over). He turned to look at me , it was incredibly awkward.

Jasper POV

I thought she looked beautiful nervous but could I tell her that. No. but tonight I was going to tell her my feelings about her . "Alice, do you remember what I told you earlier " I asked her she nodded . Great she didn't talk .But then she spoke up. " I've been thinking about it ever since we left." I nodded " and what do you think" She looked down and then looked back at me " how could you..love…me, I'm worthless, how could someone ever love me " she was looking all over the room now, avoiding my face " I'm ugly, pathetic, my dad says I'm a no good whore, though I've never done it before.," she just kept rambling about how her dad made her believe that she was all these things that she was no where near being . I had to find a way to calm her down, she was working up tears. So I took her in my arms, she thought I was only going to hug her but it went a little differently.

Alice POV

I was going on about what my dad had told me I was, and how nobody was aloud to love, why would they want to anyway, Jasper took me in his arms. But instead of embracing me he bent down and kissed me with such passion I was lifted off the floor the only thing holding me to the earth was him. I had always dreamed of Jasper kissing me . It felt better than I imagined. He was still holding me up when he broke from the kiss. " Jasper.." I stuttered " why…did you… how could…" I couldn't make sense of anything why did Jasper love me. How could after I told him all those things about me.

Nobody POV

" Alice I love you so much please tell me you love me too or that you'll at least give me a chance to be with you " Jasper said still holding Alice in the air gazing into her eyes. " how can you love me Jasper? I'm no good, you deserve some one better, prettier, smarter."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

She asked me how could I love her, I'll tell her how I can lover her. " Alice, I love you because your funny, amazing, smart, a great friend, your Gorgeous , and most of all you're the one I never want to be without," she whispered " Jasper, can you put me down please" I chuckled and put her feet on the ground. " Alice, I know you don't love me back and you think I cant love you but I do , and I would very much appreciate it if you gave me a chance, I can be there for you and Lucas and I'll treat you good, I'll get you away from your father, hell even if you turn me down I wont let you return to him, I'll be truthful to you , I'll make you laugh and take care of you , and I'll love you" I just kept rambling on about all the stuff I would do for her if she would give me a chance to be her boyfriend. I knew I had to stop she was going to get suffocated. She then shocked me by planting a kiss on my lips it was so fierce, and filled with relief. She pulled away and simply said " I love You Too" .I just stood there dumbfounded until I realized she had just told me she loved me too. "do you really love me?" I probably sounded like a little kid instead of a 17 year old but I didn't care " yes Jasper I love you , are you sure you love me, though" my smile faded were we really back to this " yes" was all I could spit out she said "that's all I wanted to hear" and kissed my lips gently. I heard Lucas crying from downstairs he probably wanted Alice so I asked her " before you go down stairs do you want us to tell the others about us or keep it a secret" Alice was in a deep thought before she said in sympathy " do you think we could keep it a secret just for a little while until things settle down?" she asked like se was afraid of hurting me " of course Alice " I kissed her gently one last time before she and I went down stairs to see why Lucas was crying.

Emmett POV

I was trying to do some cool do with little man's hair but he woke up and started crying. Opps. .. And the next thing you know Alice was coming down the stairs with a stern look on her face but you could tell that behind it she was just playing. Little man got up and ran to her she picked him up and said "did Uncle Emmy wake you up " she said in a half baby voice . Little man nodded his head and put it on Alice's shoulder . They really did love each other. Alice began talking, " um.. Esme you said I could stay right?" Alice asked, that was a very stupid question so I answered it " of course you can stay here Ali." she looked at me but I could tell she was nervous about being taken care of so I told her to follow me and that I'd show her to her room.

Alice POV

Emmett showed me to one of the guest bedrooms that I'd be staying in with Lucas. I would usually sleep with Rosalie or Bella one of them was always over when they heard that I was over. I laid Lucas down on the bed with a bottle and tucked him under the covers." thank you Emmett" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Alice can I ask you something" he asked I nodded in agreement ." would it be alright if I called you my sister?" he asked " yes Emmett I would be honored if you called me your sister" we both laughed and I stood up so we could hug and it wasn't a few minutes until he left that Jasper walked in the room. Lucas wasn't quite asleep yet but he was getting there. "hey Jasper"

" hi Liss" wait what did he just call me "what?" he chuckled and sat down next to me on the bed " Liss it's one of my nicknames for you" I smiled " I like it" he smiled " do you mind if I stay in here for a little bit I promise I'll be quiet" I pretended to think and said " as long as your quiet" and I patted the bed next to me . There was just enough room for Jasper to lay there, and still be comfortable. He laid down next to me, facing me.

Sorry it's so short! I'm really low on ideas' so I need ya'lls help give me ideas or I cant post! Sorry


End file.
